Make Me Smile
by Fidyagami
Summary: Ino hanya adik tingkat biasa yang banyak kekurangan, namun dibalik itu semua ia memiliki kelebihan. Mereka yg tidak menyukainya malah mengirim surat kaleng yang isinya bikin ciut hati. Shikaino Oneshot! XD


**Warning: OOC, AU, Don't like? Don't read! Typo =,=  
**

**Disclaimer: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Sedikit inspirasi dari komik yang pernah saya baca sewaktu smp *lama banget ya?***

**Fik ini didedikasikan pada: Nara'Uzwa' *sory ngaret apdetnya panjaaang beud^^ super special buatmu. Maaf kan teteh T,T* dan semua yang baca deh hheheh… hope u like it ^^v**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cahaya remang menghiasi stadium GOR Universitas Konoha. Semua tempat duduk hampir dipenuhi ratusan manusia yang sedang menonton pertunjukkan yang sedang dipentaskan sekarang.

Dengan nada khas lembut mengalun indah, yang diputar lewat pemutar suara, seorang wanita berrambut merah sedang menunjukkan keterampilannya. Keterampilan yang hanya bisa dimiliki sebagian manusia. Yang hanya bisa dilakukan manusia yang bertulang lembut.

Pesenam lantai.

Hari ini ada acara di Universitas Konoha, banyak tamu dari Universitas lain yang datang ke sini dan melihat berbagai bakat yang dimiliki setiap mahasiswa-siswi Konoha. Sudah hampir seperempat jam gadis itu masih berada di atas panggung.

Dengan seksama dari tempat duduknya Ino menontonnya. Ino adalah salah satu siswi Konoha di sini. Dia juga bagian dari club pesenam lantai tahun ajaran baru. Dia ingin tegak di sana dan ditonton semua orang. Dan itu mungkin suatu hari nanti kalau bisa tercapai.

Tulangnya lembut, ia memiliki bakat. Ia juga sangat semangat dengan kegiatan ini. Masalahnya…

Krieet…

Saat Ino akan membuka lokernya untuk mengambil sesuatu di dalamnya, tiba-tiba sesuatu—gulungan-gulungan kertas yang digumpal berjatuhan berserakkan. Gadis itu sedikit terkejut karena mendapat kejutan aneh.

Seingatnya ia tidak pernah menaruh sampah-sampah ini di sini. Ia juga tipikal gadis yang bersih dan rajin. Jadi kalau ada sampah kertas atau apa ia pasti segera membuangnya.

Mau tak mau Ino memungutinya satu-persatu, kertasnya lumayan banyak sampai Ino harus menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk meraub-nya sekaligus.

Gadis itu mendesah pelan setelah semua sampah digenggamnya. Ia berdiri dan berjalan kearah bak sampah. Namun kegiatannya terhenti ketika ia akan membuangnya.

Ada sesuatu yang menarik hati Ino untuk meluruskan kertasnya. Lantas si gadis ini membuka salah satu gumpalan kertas itu. Dan ternyata memang ada isinya dan tulisannya.

**Kau itu Gemuk. Jadi tidak usah ikut senam lagi!**

Mata Ino terbelalak kaget dan jantungnya secara mendadak berdetak hebat. Gadis ini langsung saja membuang smapah-sampah itu ke dalam kotak sampah yang berada di depannya. Ia mengernyit bingung dengan ekspresi masih takut.

Dia gemuk… memang benar sih, ia merasakan hal itu. Tapi, siapa yang mengirim ini kepadanya? Apa anak senam yang tega melakukan ini? Atau… ah, ia tidak tahu sungguh tak tahu.

Sejak kejadian itu Ino selalu diteror dengan surat-surat kaleng semacam itu di dalam lokernya. Bukan dalam loker saja yang ditemukannya. Terkadang surat itu sudah berada di tempat duduknya. Di dalam tasnya. Malah pernah sudah ada di katung baju sekolahnya.

.

Pesenam yang dikenal Ino dengan sebutan nama Karin menyudahi aksinya. Ia membungkuk dalam sebelum meninggalkan panggung. Suara tepukkan tangan menggema keras di setiap sudut ruangan.

Ino pun memberikan tepukkan kagum kepada kakak tingkatnya itu. Ino sangat mengagumi dan menyukai Karin. Karin adalah pesenam kakak tingkat yang paling lentur. Ia sangat ramah pada adik tingkatnya. Sekarang ia masih mengajari Ino berbagai macam tehnik gerak-gerak tubuh.

Setelah ini acara dari anak universitas lain.

Tiba-tiba Ino merasakan tenggorokkannya kering. Lalu ia keluar dari sana secara diam-diam. Ia sengaja membiarkan teman-temannya yang sedang asik menonton. Hitung-hitung Ino sedang tidak mau merepotkan orang.

.

Ino sudah mendapatkan air minum mineral yang dibutuhkannya. Ia sudah meminumnya sampai setengah. Tadinya ia akan kembali ke gedung, namun niatnya terurungkan ketika ia akan ke kelas untuk mengambil tasnya yang masih tertinggal di sana.

Untuk mempercepat langkah dan waktu, Ino sengaja mengambil jalan pintas lewat taman kecil yang terdapat di depan fakultas hukum. Tapi tidak sengaja kakinya tersandung sesuatu sehingga gadis itu terhuyung ke depan hampir jatuh. Untung saja dia pesenam, jadi keseimbangan tubuh sangat ia kuasai.

Ino kira ia menyandung ranting pohon atau batu. Ternyata yang menghalanginya adalah sebuah kaki. Sebuah kaki seorang pria.

Pria yang disenggol Ino tadi terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia baru saja akan tidur selagi ada acara di GOR. Padahal cuaca lagi cerah begini Ino malah mengganggunya.

"Shikamaru." Seru Ino kepada pria dihadapannya ini. Ia sedikit bingung dengan kelakuan temannya yang satu ini yang sering tidur disembarang tempat.

Lantas Shikamaru bangun dari tidurnya, pria itu beranjak duduk, "Kenapa harus aku yang diganggu?" tanyanya yang menurut Ino pria ini bicara dalam keadaan setengah sadar, jelas saja dari nada bicaranya yang datar dan menurun itu yang membuat Ino terkikik geli sesaat.

"Lebih baik kau pulang biar tidak ada yang mengganggumu." Kemudian Ino pun beranjak berdiri dari jongkoknya, gadis itu hendak berbalik meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih dengan mata lima watt.

"Penampilanmu bikin hari semakin panas."

Ino menghentikan langkahnya setelah mendengar perkataan dari Shikamaru. Gadis itu kembali menoleh kepadanya dan bertanya, "Maksudmu?"

"Kenapa kau ini aneh sekali, hari sedang panas begini pakai swetter dan kaos kaki panjang."

"Memangnya salah?"

"Kau sakit ya?"

Ino tidak mengubris lagi kata-kata Shikamaru. Gadis itu kembali dengan tujuannya mengambil tasn di ruangannya.

Sedangkan Shikamaru kembali berbaring di bawah bayang-bayang pohon di atasnya.

.

.

Ino terkejut sesaat. Lagi-lagi ia mendapatkan surat kaleng seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya dengan isi yang sama. Ia menemukannya di bawah tasnya.

Dan isinya lagi-lagi tentang tubuhnya.

Dipegangnya kuat-kuat kertas tersebut, kemudian diremasnya kuat-kuat. Siapa yang mengirimkan ini? Dia sudah membuat percaya diri Ino lenyap seketika.

Itulah alasan mengapa Ino selalu memakai baju tebal dan panjang setiap hari. Tidak peduli panas dingin ia akan menutupi tubuhnya dengan pakaian yang longgar.

Ia selalu berkaca di depan cermin. Memang tubuhnya agak melar… namun ia sudah berusaha dengan baik. Ia sudah menjalankan ritual diet semenjak seminggu yang lalu. Namun hasilnya nihil. Berat badannya seperti biasa, lima puluh.

Apa dia memang terlalu gendut, sehingga tidak pantas jadi seorang pesenam?

Ino tak habis pikir tentang itu. Ia merasa ada yang mengganjal dalam hatinya.

Ino keluar dari ruangannya, langkahnya menuju ruang senam yang tidak terlalu jauh darinya. Perlahan ia membuka pintu itu dengan masih menggenggam surat kalengnya. Kemudian ia melangkah masuk dan menutup kembali pintunya.

Tidak ada siapa pun. Jelas saja, saat ini semua anak senam berada di GOR.

Ino menghampiri ruang ganti pakaian dan membuka loker khusus tempat dia biasanya menyimpan pakaian senam. Saat ia membuka loker itu. Ia melihat baju senamnya tergantung di sana. Baju itu kusut tak tersentuh.

Tersenyum tipis Ino memandangnya, dan pandangannya kini beralih pada bagian bawah sekali. Tumpukkan-tumpukkan kertas bergumpal berserakkan di sana. Kemudian Ino melempar kertas kaleng yang baru saja ia dapatkan tadi. Surat itu sudah banyak sekali ia dapatkan. Sehingga sekarang sudah hampir memenuhi sebagian dalam lokernya.

Ino terus mengumpulkan surat itu satu persatu dan kemudian ia jadikan di dalam sana. Isinya sama. Cara penyampaianya pun sama. Tanpa nama.

Siapa saja dia yang Ino ketahui ia adalah pengecut. Ia membuat seorang wanita yang berbakat seperti Ino menciut dan jadi tidak percaya diri.

Sebenarnya Ino tidak mau terlalu memikirkannya, namun setiap kata-kata dan kalimatnya entah mengapa selalu terlintas di benaknya. Ia tidak bisa menangis namun hatinya sakit.

Isinya singkat namun terlalu menyakitkan untuknya.

Perlahan gadis itu membuka baju tebal dan memasukkanya ke dalam loker tersebut. Ternyata di dalam baju tebalnya ia memakai kaos oblong biasa.

Ino mengambil bola sebesar bola voli yang biasanya ia pakai untuk partner senamnya. Selain bola ia juga kerap kali memakai tali panjang tipis seperti pita dan peralatan yang lainnya. Dan sekarang ia akan berlatih dulu sebentar, entah mengapa setiap ia masuk ke dalam ruangan ini, ia selalu ingin berlatih senam.

Ino menghentikan gerakkannya ketika ada yang masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Hai Ino, lagi latihan?" sapa salah satu orang yang baru masuk tersebut dan kemudian ada seorang gadis lagi yang mengekorinya, lalu menutup pintu itu.

Ino hanya menjawab dengan tersenyum simpul kearahnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau suka sekali ya latihan pakai kaos, tidak risih?" tanya temannya yang tadi.

"Kalau aku sih lebih enak pakai baju senam, itu akan membuat gerakkan kita lebih lincah." Tambah teman yang satunya.

Ino lagi-lagi hanya melempar senyuman. Sebenarnya Ino juga merasa ada yang menghalangi langkahnya saat ia berlatih pakai baju kaos dengan celana dasar panjang. Ia ingin pakai baju senam, namun ia tidak yakin kalau ia masih cocok memakainya sejak kejadian itu.

Ia sangat takut melihat dirinya saat memakai baju ketat senam yang mengekspos kaki dan tangannya. Pahanya yang dirasakannya banyak lemak lebih baik ditutupi dengan celana kebesaran. Belum lagi… dengan adanya surat kaleng itu.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang lagi yang membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Dan ternyata itu adalah guru pembimbing senam. Ia tersenyum kepada ketiga murid yang sudah dikenalnya.

Anko-sensei mendekat kearah Ino, lalu ia berkata, "Minggu depan giliranmu yang akan tampil di depan umum."

"Maksud sensei aku?" Tanya Ino meyakinkan.

Anko mengangguk sesaat, "Kau sudah siap kan?"

"Memang ada acara apa sensei?" Tanya Shion yang masih berada di dalam ruangan tersebut, ia masih membereskan peralatannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Ehm… kalian tidak ingat?" tanya Anko kembali dengan responan menggeleng dari mereka bertiga. "Minggu depan itu hari senam nasional, jadi di sini akan mengadakan acara untuk para anak senam."

"Hah? Jadi aku yang harus mengisi acaranya?"

"Saya rasa kamu bisa Ino."

"Ta-tapi sensei."

"Tenang saja, masih ada senpai yang lain juga yang menemani."

"Jadi yang junior hanya Ino ya?" tanya Tayuya yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja, ternyata gadis ini ingin tahu juga.

"Yah, begitulah." Anko menatap Tayuya dari kejauhan, tampak Tayuya masih duduk di sofa. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada Ino lagi, "Banyak-banyak latihan ya. Kalau penampilanmu bagus, kau akan dapat kenang-kenangan. Jaa." Setelah itu Anko melangkah kearah pintu kedua yang menghubungkan ke GOR Konoha. Ia akan melihat kembali pertunjukkan yang lain sebelum waktunya habis. Lagi pula acara seperti ini sangat jarang diadakan.

Dan kelihatannya ketiga gadis satu fakultas ini lebih memilih duduk diruang latihan dari pada di sana.

.

.

"Pagi-pagi sudah panas begini." Ujar Shikamaru sendiri. Pagi ini Shikamaru sedang malas masuk ke ruang kelasnya. Hari ini ada pelajaran yang ia benci. Masalahnya dosennya yang killer itu selalu membuat otak Shikamaru yang jenius ini susah mencerna pelajarannya.

Belum lagi cara mengajarnya yang lambat. Jelas saja karena dosennya sudah tua.

Rencana Shikamaru akan tidur di atap kampusnya harus ditepis dulu karena pagi ini cuacanya terik sekali. Ia memicingkan matanya melihat lapangan basket yang luas di depannya. Lapangannya sedang sepi karena sekarang jam kulyah sedang dilangsungkan.

Kalau tahu begini jadinya, lebih baik dia tertidur di ruangan saja. Tak lama kemudian mata Shikamaru menangkap sesuatu. Sesuatu itu adalah seseorang yang tengah berlari mengelilingi lapangan basket dengan menggunakan jaket tebal dan kebesaran.

Shikamaru tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah orang itu, ia hanya tertawa geli melihat ada orang yang mau lari keliling lapangan dicuaca yang terik ini.

Saat orang itu berlari kearah berbalik sehingga memperlihatkan mukanya, terrnyata itu teman satu fakultasnya. Ino Yamanaka.

Oh ternyata gadis ini. Apa dia sedang kena hukuman lari keliling sekarang? Atau dia mau bunuh diri?

Shikamaru sering melihat Ino akhir-akhir ini bertingkah aneh. Malah Shikamaru sekarang menganggapnya orang sakit. Itu semua karena Ino selalu memakai baju tebal-tebal di musim panas begini.

Namun belum sampai sepuluh menit gadis yang dipandanginya itu berlari-lari, tiba-tiba ia terjatuh tersungkur. Hati Shikamaru mencelos terkejut melihat kejadian itu. Ia meneriakki namanya walau nyatanya tidak didengar oleh Ino.

Tadinya Shikamaru tidak mau menolongnya, dikiranya Ino hanya terjatuh karena tersandung. Tapi sudah agak lama gadis itu tak kunjung berdiri juga. Apa mungkin Ino pingsan? Mana lagi tidak ada yang menolongnya dan melihatnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Shikamaru turun tangga ke bawah menghampiri lapangan basket. Shikamaru menoleh kanan-kiri, ternyata memang tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini, sepi. Pantas saja tidak ada yang melihatnya.

Ino masih meringkuk di lantai basket sambil memejamkan mata. Wajahnya berkeringat dan bibirnya pucat.

Shikamaru berjongkok untuk membangunkan Ino, ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Ino agar ia bangun. Tapi sekuat apa pun Shikamaru memanggil namanya Ino masih tetap terguling.

Mata Shikamaru menangkap sebuah kertas yang tengah Ino genggam. Tanpa pikir panjang pria ini mengambilnya dan melebarkan gumpalan kertas itu sehingga beberapa kalimat dapat dilihatnya.

**Tubuhmu itu gendut! Kau tidak cocok jadi pesenam!**

Dahi Shikamaru mengkerut bingung. Apa mungkin Ino berlari-lari karena surat ini? Memang siapa yang memberi—mengirim surat ini pada Ino? Musuh Ino?

Shikamaru langsung membopong tubuh Ino yang rencananya akan ia bawa ke UKS kampusnya. Ternyata memang gadis ini agak berat namun Shikamaru masih bisa mengangkatnya dengan selamat.

.

.

.

Saat mata biru Ino kembali terbuka hal yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah langit-langit putih. Ia membuka mata sepenuhnya dan mulai merasakan sekujur tubuhnya kesemutan. Ino merasakan ada sesuatu—benda dingin—sejuk yang menempel di dahinya. Tangannya bergerak mengambil benda tersebut yang ternyata kain handuk kecil putih.

Milik siapa ya?

Ino mulai mengingat-ingat apa yang telah terjadi dan mengapa ia berada di tempat ini? Angin sangat sejuk dirasakannya, yang masuk melalui jendela yang berada di samping kanannya. Ternyata sejuk itu menyenangkan daripada berpanas-panasan. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan angin sesejuk ini.

Perlahan Ino melirik kanan-kiri lalu sekitarnya. Pandangannya menyapu seluruh ruangan. Dan ternyata dia berada di UKS.

Ia beranjak duduk secara perlahan. Dan tiba-tiba seseorang terdengar mendekat kearahnya.

Ternyata seorang dosen yang Ino kenal dengan nama Anko-sensei sambil membawakan segelas teh di tangannya, ia tersenyum saat kedua mata mereka beradu pandang.

"Sudah baikkan, Ino?" tanyanya meyakinkan, ia mendekat kearah meja kecil yang ada di samping tempat tidur Ino, lalu meletakkan cangkir tersebut.

"Ehm… iya, sudah lebih baik." Jawab Ino mantap.

"Nanti ini diminum ya." Kata dosen tadi bermaksud menyuruh Ino minum tehnya.

Ino megangguk perlahan, "Oh ya, kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?"

"Wah kau tidak ingat apa-apa?"

Ino hanya menggeleng.

"Ehm, setahu ibu kau dibawa Shikamaru di sini, ia bilang kau sakit dan pingsan di pinggiran lapangan."

"Eh? Benarkah?" Ino mengingat beberapa menit yang ia lakukan, ia bolos mata pelajaran untuk lari pagi keliling lapangan, agar disaat seperti itu tidak ada yang melihatnya sedang berlari. Ino sangat malu kalau saat dia berlari dilihat anak lain.

"Kau bolos mata pelajaran ya?" Anko bertanya seolah dia bisa membaca isi hati Ino.

Ino sempat terkejut atas pertanyaan dosennya, "Hehehe iya, bu."

"Lain kali jangan lagi bolos, sayang dengan pelajaran yang sudah tertinggal. Memangnya mata pelajaran apa?"

"Kimia, maaf bu, bukan maksud membolos. Hehhe." Jawab Ino agak tidak enak. Ketawanya terdengar garing.

"Ngomong-ngomong Shikamaru juga bolos tadi, makannya dia melihatmu pingsan."

"Eh?"

"Ibu sering kali melihatnya membolos pelajaran, sekarang dia sudah masuk kelas, tadi ibu yang menegurnya."

"Bukannya dia anak yang pintar?"

"Iya memang, ibu juga tidak mengerti tentang dirinya. Dia pintar tapi sayang dia pemalas saja."

"Setahuku nilai IPK-nya yang tertinggi."

"Yah, itulah kelebihannya." Jawab Anko, ia malah tetrtawa masam karena mengingat kelakuan salah satu muridnya.

Ino jadi ikut-ikutan tertawa garing setelah membicarakan seseorang yang belum begitu ia kenal sepenuhnya.

"Kalau begitu ibu mau keluar dulu ya, ada urusan yang akan ibu kerjakan."

Ino lagi-lagi merespon dengan mengangguk, lalu Anko berbalik dan meninggalkannya menuju keluar. Baru kali ini dia ngobrol dengan dosennya yang satu itu. Ternyata enak juga bicara dengannya. Pikir Ino.

Lantas Ino pun mengambil gelas yang dibawa Anko tadi dan meminumnya perlahan.

.

.

.

Kali ini Ino harus mengalah. Hari ini ia tidak bisa menggunakan ruang latihan untuk berlatih senam. Ruang itu sedang dipakai para senpai untuk latihan. Di sana terlalu ramai membuat Ino jadi malas berbaur dengan mereka. Belum lagi dengan kemampuan mereka yang jauh di atas Ino.

Akhirnya Ino memutuskan hari ini akan berlatih di lapangan basket indoor yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat ia biasa berlatih.

Ino masuk ke dalam ruangan basket itu dan menutup pintunya kembali. Pandangannya menyapu sekeliling ruangan besar itu. Dan untungnya tidak ada siapa-siapa. Jadi dia bisa berlatih lebih leluasa lagi.

Ino melangkah ketengah lapangan. lalu ia mengambil tali temannya berlatih untuk senam dari dalam tasnya. Ditaruhnya tas itu ke pinggir lapangan dan ia kembali ke tengah lagi.

Lagi-lagi Ino sengaja tidak memakai baju senam ketatnya. Ia memakai kaos seperti biasa dan sepan panjang.

Ino mulai memutar musik dari dalam HP-nya. Musik yang biasanya ia gunakan sewaktu ia berlatih sendirian di rumah.

Tangan dan kakinya mulai bergerak perlahan. Namun belum sampai tiga menit ia bergerak tali panjang itu terpijak dan ia terjatuh.

"Awww." Pekik Ino, tali yang dipijaknnya tadi putus, dan badannya jatuh tersungkur di tanah.

"Ada apa sih?" tiba-tiba Ino mendengar nama seseorang dan ia segera menoleh kanan kiri untuk memastikan orang tersebut ada atau tidaknya.

Ternyata itu suara Shikamaru yang sedang tidur di bangku barisan nomor dua dalam ruangan itu. Pantas saja tadi Ino tidak melihat ada orang di sini ternyata dia bersembunyi di balik kursi nomor satu. Dan ternyata ada orang intinya di sini.

Shikamaru memandang Ino yang masih dalam posisi yang tidak elit itu, "Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku sih?" Ujar Shikamaru.

"Eh? Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau ada manusia di sini." Ino akhirnya bangkit dan duduk lesehan di lantai. Ia sedikit merasakan sakit di sikut dan lengannya karena tadi tergesek lantai dingin ini.

"Makanya kalau latihan pakai baju khususnya." Ujar Shikamaru memperhatikan Ino.

"Eh?" Ino sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Shikamaru, "Lagi pula aku hanya latihan, tidak masalah kan kalau tidak memakainya."

"Ohya? Nanti yang ada kau malah tidak nyaman memakai baju itu saat hari pertunjukkannya nanti."

"Hei, tahu darimana kau masalahku? Jangan-jangan kau mengintipi setiap kegiatanku."

"Terserah apa katamu, semua orang juga tahu kau akan tampil beberapa hari lagi."

Ino terbengong sebentar, lalu ia kembali menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru, "Aku jadi malas latihan, aku mau pulang saja." Lalu Ino berdiri dengan tertatih dan berjalan mendekat kearah tasnya.

Shikamaru hanya bisa menghela napas panjang, kemudian ia kembali berbaring di kursi yang berjejer itu setelah Ino menghilang dari sana.

.

.

.

Tuk.

Sebuah gumpalan kertas mendarat dari atas mengenai kepala Ino dan selanjutnya terjatuh ke tanah. Ino memang tidak merasakan sakit di kepalanya, namun tangannya menggosok pelan kepala malangnya.

Dilihatnya sekeliling dan di atas. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Kemudian pandangan Ino tertuju pada kertas yang mengenai kepalanya tadi dan ia pun memungutnya.

Ino sudah yakin dengan isinya. Dilebarkan dengan perlahan kertas itu dan ternyata benar dugaan Ino, ia tidak bisa terkejut lagi. Baginya ini sudah biasa dan ia harus terbisa.

Digenggamnya kuat-kuat kertas itu dengan amarahnya. Ia ingin sekali tahu kerjaan siapa ini. Dan apa maksudnya melakukan semua ini!

Bergegas Ino berjalan mempercepat langkahnya dan pulang kerumah.

Karin terkikik dari atap sekolah bersama seorang temannya. Ia memandang kearah bawah tempat Ino tadi berdiri.

"Karin, bukannya dia itu tidak gemuk?" tanya seseorang teman Karin yang bernama Konan di belakangnya.

"Biar saja, dia tidak pantas ikut klub senam." Ujar Karin sengit.

"Kasihan juga anak itu, tapi aku suka caramu menyingkirkannya perlahan."

"Aku tidak terlalu kejam kan?"

"Yah aku juga merasa begitu, sepertinya dia sangat mengagumimu, bagaimana ya ekspresinya saat tahu kau yang melakukan ini?"

"Tapi dia tidak tahu kan aku yang melakukan ini?"

Konan hanya menghela napas panjang sambil melihat kearah bawah juga yang saat itu sedang tidak ada siapa-siapa.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya yang bagi Ino sangat membosankan. Hari ini setelah bubar dari kelas ia memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah saja dan tidak latihan. Ia memasukkan buku-buku dan pelajaran yang ada di mejanya ke dalam tas.

Semua temannya sudah keluar duluan. Dan memang itu yang direncanakan Ino. Ia ingin seluruh temannya keluar baru dirinya yang terakhir.

Tapi temannya Shikamaru belum juga akan keluar ruangan.

Akhirnya Ino memutuskan untuk keluar saja dari sana. Tapi Shikamaru malah ikut keluar juga.

Ino hanya menghela napas. Ia akan turun tangga namun niatnya terhenti melihat gagang tangga. Ia lebih memilih menaikki gagang tangga yang licin itu daripada turun tangga dengan sewajarnya.

"Hei kau mau bunuh diri?" Shikamaru yang ada di belakangnya bertanya. Ekspresi wajahnya gak terkejut melihat tingkah Ino yang tiba-tiba.

Ino sudah tahu pasti Shikamaru akan meneriakkinya kalau ia naik gagang tangga, "Tidak masalah, aku kan pesenam." Ino berjalan perlahan dengan keseimbangan penuh menuju ke bawah. Dan sekarang Shikamaru sudah menuruni tangga sejajar dengannya pula.

Tiba-tiba Ino terpeleset dari sana dan ia kehilangan keseimbangannya. Untung saja Shikamaru dengan reflek menyangganya sehingga Ino tidak jatuh ke tanah, malah jatuh kepelukkan Shikamaru.

Masih dalam keadaan Shikamaru menggendong Ino dengan bridalstyle mereka terdiam sesaat mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi tadi.

"Kau tidak berat." Ujar Shikamaru akhirnya memecah keheningan.

Ino terpaku menatap Shikamaru bingung, "To-tolong turunkan aku." Entah mengapa Ino menjadi gugup dan merasa aneh. Kalau saja Ino tahu, saat ini pipinya sedang merona merah.

Shikamaru menurunkan Ino ke lantai tangga itu, "Untung kau tidak jatuh kearah sebelah sana, kalau sebelah sana bagaimana cara aku menolongmu."

Muka Ino memerah sesaat karena malu, "Terima kasih." Ujarnya pelan, "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bilang badanku tidak berat?" ujar Ino yang baru sadar dengan perkataan Shikamaru sebelumnya.

"Oh itu, bukannya itu masalahmu selama ini?" Shikamaru malah bertanya balik.

Ino menggaruk pipi canggung, apa laki-laki ini mengetahui tentang masalah itu, "Bagaimana bisa kau tahu masalahku?"

Shikamaru mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, kemudian dia memperlihatkan kepada Ino, segumpalan kertas lusuh yang ia dapatkan tempo hari.

Ino terkejut sesaat dengan apa yang dilihatnya, ternyata Shikamaru mendapatkan kertas itu.

Seolah membaca pikiran Ino Shikamari berkata, "Itu ku dapatkan sewaktu kau pingsan."

Blush. Pipi Ino mendadak merona malu, kenapa harus Shikamaru yang mengetahui ini?

"Kau harus tahu siapa pelakunya."

"Sudahlah, tidak penting." Jawab Ino cepat.

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum hampir menyeringai, "Oyah? Kalau begitu apa yang kau lakukan kalau kau menemukan orang itu?"

"Ehm… entahlah."

Mereka mendadak diam sesaat dan keheningan yang menggantikan mereka.

"Menurutku, kau gadis yang menarik dan langsing."

Ino langsung menatap mata Shikamaru terkejut atas perkataannya, ia memandang mata Shikamaru yang menyiratkan ketulusan.

Tenggorokkan Ino terasa kering dan panas. Tapi, panas kali ini yang ia suka. Panasnya beda. Bukan seperti kehausan akan air minum.

.

.

.

"Wah Ino kau semangat sekali!" ujar Tayuya yang baru masuk ruangan, seperti biasa di jam saat begini mereka mengumpul untuk latihan. Sedangkan Ino sudah dari pagi latihan.

Ino menghentikan gerakkannya, lalu menghadap Tayuya, "Wah kau terlambat latihan." Balas Ino sama semangatnya dengan gerakkannya.

"Heheh, aku baru saja sampai ke kampus, omong-omong kamu yang akan tampil besokkan?"

Ino mengangguk, "Mohon doanya ya."

"Tentu saja. Kalau kau berhasil kami juga senang."

Ino tersenyum lagi, lalu ia melanjutkan gerakkannya yang tertunda tadi.

"Ah, selamat pagi senpai." Sapa Tayuya pada Karin yang baru saja masuk juga keruangan. Ino yang melihat Karin pula menyapanya.

Hari ini dilihatnya Ino memakai baju tipis dan sepan ketat pendek. Dan itu membuat lekuk tubuh Ino yang langsing berbentuk.

Karin menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dan digantikannya dengan mengepal tangan kuat-kuat. Rupanya upaya kemarin masih belum seratus persen berhasil. Ia malah tidak jadi untuk latihan dan malah berbalik arah untuk keluar saja.

.

.

Ino memakai jaket di pertengahan koridor, ia memakai dengan sebisanya. Dan langkahnya terhenti ketika ada yang memanggil namanya.

"Shikamaru?" ino melempar senyum kepada teman yang dianggapnya malaikat pemberi semangatnya itu.

"Besok sukses ya." Ujarnya setelah ia berada di hadapan Ino.

Sekali lagi Ino mengangguk paham. Ia sekarang sudah siap untuk tampil besok di depan banyak orang dan semua orang yang dibanggakannya.

"Terimakasih." Ujar Ino. "Ehm… berarti besok aku akan pakai baju senam benaran."

"Tidak masalah."

"Oh iya, tidak masalah kan. Hahhah."

Dari kejauhan Karin tidak sengaja melihat mereka. Karin mendengar beberapa perkataan dari mulut mereka yang terlontar. Jadi, Ino berlindung kepada laki-laki ini. Hm, seketika semangat Karin yang akan tampil besok menjadi ciut. Entah mengapa dengan Ino dia menjadi tersaing, walau nyatanya Ino cuma adik tingkatnya.

.

.

.

Sorakkan penoton menggema di seluruh GOR Konoha.

Ino di balik tirai panggung berusaha menghilangkan detak jantungnya dan menghilangkan keringat dinginnya. Ia sudah siap sebenarnya dari kemarin. Dan sekarang ia sudah percaya diri lagi untuk memakai baju senam ketat.

Dilihat berapa kali pun baju itu sangat mengikuti arah gerak lekuk tubuh indahnya. Ino mengembangkan senyum indah setiap ia mengingat perkataan Shikamaru.

Saat ini Shikamaru sudah duduk di barisan paling depan di GOR ini. Semua temannya menjadi heran dengan kehadiran Shikamaru. Biasanya pria malas ini tidak akan datang kemari walaupun ada artis di sini. Tentu saja dengan adanya Ino, Shikamaru hadir di sini.

Guru pembimbing Ino sudah memberi aba-aba padanya untuk keluar panggung.

Ino mengangguk dan mulai berjalan santai ke luar tirai dengan membawa bola sebagai temannya.

Semua mata tertuju kearahnya yang bisa membuat Ino ingat kata gugup lagi. Namun saat mata Ino menangkap sosok Shikamaru yang lagi duduk malas-malasan di depannya, ia malah semangat lagi untuk berjuang.

Sebelum musik dihidupkan, tiba-tiba ada yang meneriakki Ino dari arah penonton, entah di mana. GOR seketika sepi dan mata Ino langsung mebelalak saat ia tahu yang meneriakki itu adalah Suigetsu.

Shikamaru pun menoleh dengan tatapan sinis kearah Suigetsu. Suigetsu kan pacar Karin-senpai. Entah mengapa, ia sudah berniat memberikan sesuatu pada laki-laki itu pulang nanti. "Tcih!" umpatnya dalam hati.

"Hei! Turun dari panggung! Kau tidak pantas!" Suigetsu masih berteriak berdiri dari kursinya.

Tangan Ino bergetar dan lemah. Ternyata orang itu yang selama ini memberinya surat kaleng.

"Apa sih berisik kau itu!" bela teman Ino yang lain.

"Jangan buat malu di sini!"

"Ia benar."

"Tidak usah dipedulikan Ino!"

Mendengar pembelaan dari temannya Ino kembali berdiri tegap. Ia memandang lurus kearah penonton.

Saat musik sudah dihidupkan Ino mulai melakukan gerakkan yang sudah di hapalnya. Ia memainkan bola licin itu di sela-sela senamnya. Semua mata tertuju pada pesona senam lantai di hadapan mereka.

Mata Shikamaru tetap fokus pada pertunjukkan di depan, ia memandangnya dengan seksama. Entah mengapa pertunjukkan dari Ino indah sekali dan ia menyukainya. Tanpa sadar Shikamaru tersenyum tipis. Ia tidak habis pikir bahwa sekarang ia tidak mengantuk. Ino memang beda.

Karin yang berada di belakang panggung mengumpat kecerobohan pacarnya yang bodoh. Ia menjadi tidak percaya diri setelah ini untuk tampil. Jadi dia sudah memutuskan kepada Anko-sensei bahwa dia tidak mau tampil hari ini.

Tepukkan para penonton menggema di seluruh ruangan ketika Ino menyudahi penampilannya. Ia agak ragu memandang ke depan. Namun saat ia mengingat Shikamaru ia menjadi kuat dan mampu menatap penonton.

Ternyata berdiri di depan sini seperti itu rasanya.

Bola, baju senam yang ketat, panggung, dan pegal-pegal. Itu adalah impianku. Dan sekarang Ino sudah bertekat bahwa dia akan menjadi pesenam dunia. Ia bisa dan dia harus bisa!

Sorakkan dari teman-teman Ino terasa paling kuat di sana. Sekali lagi Ino melempar pandangan kearah temannya dan ia tersenyum.

Tapi saat mata biru Ino menoleh ke tempat duduk Shikamaru tidak ada siapa-siapa. Kemana pria nanas itu? Apa dia sudah pergi sedari tadi dan kemungkinan pria itu bosan dengan acara seperti ini. Ino sudah menduga itu.

.

.

.

Tanpa kata apa pun Shikamaru langsung memukul pipi Suigetsu saat Ino selesai tampil. Shikamaru sengaja menemui Suigetsu di tempatnya duduk di taman saat itu.

Suigetsu menjadi garang dengan tingkah adik tingkatnya ini. Kemudian dia bangkit berdiri dan memukul pipi Shikamaru juga.

Shikamaru hampir tersungkur karena Suigetsu, namun keseimbangan badannya masih mampu memapah badannya sendiri untuk maju dan mencengkram baju kerah kakak tingkatnya itu.

"Jadi selama ini kau yang mengirim surat kaleng itu?" tanya Shikamaru sinis.

Suigetsu tidak memandang Shikamaru yang sengaja mendongakkan kepalanya. Pria ini lebih memilih menatap apa yang ada di sampingnya, "Bukan urusanmu!"

"Cepat katakan!"

"Karin bodoh yang melakukannya! Aku hanya membantu saja."

Shikamaru melepas cengkramannya dan langsung pergi begitu saja, membiarkan Suigetsu terduduk lemah di sana.

Masih dengan amarah memuncak Shikamaru menghampiri Karin yang waktu itu dilihatnya sedang keluar dari pintu belakang GOR.

Karin tersentak kaget saat melihat Shikamaru datang dengan mata tajam.

"A-ada apa?" Karin malah menjadi gugup. Entah mengapa melihat pandangan Shikamaru hati Karin menjadi takut. Ia takut kelakuannya terungkap sekarang.

Shikamaru hanya menyeringai geli.

.

.

.

"Ino maaf kan kakak ya, kakak yang mengirim surat itu." Ujar Karin agak menyesal siang itu di dalam kantin. Ino agak bingung dengan sikap Karin yang tiba-tiba minta maaf, dan menyatakan kalau dia yang bersalah.

Sebenarnya Ino benar-benar terkejut bahwa itu adalah Karin. Namun ia selalu ingat akan perkataan dosennya waktu itu, "Di dunia ini tidak ada yang tidak mungkin." Ino menghela napas mengingat perkataan itu. Akhirnya ia tahu juga siapa pelakunya.

Entah mengapa semenjak Shikamaru menyemangatinya, ia sudah tidak pernah mengingat surat kaleng dan sudah tidak ingin tahu lagi siapa yang mengirim itu. Lagi pula itu semua tidak penting lagi, baginya sekarang. Dan kalau sudah terungkap sekarang, yah syukurlah.

Ino hanya nyengir sebentar, "Ano, sudahlah, tidak apa-apa kak." Kali ini hati gadis pirang ini lega atas terungkapnya siapa pelakunya. Yang herannya kenapa Karin mau langsung minta maaf?

"Terimakasih ya." Ujar Karin pelan. Gadis merah ini memang paling anti dengan meminta maaf.

Ino mengangguk, "Aku akan kesana sebentar ya?"

Karin tidak berterima kasih pun Ino malah sudah melupakannya.

"Mau kemana? Bukannya kau akan merayakan atas penampilanmu di sini."

"Ada urusan sebentar. Jaa." Ujar Ino, kemudian gadis itu melangkah ke belakang dan berlalu dari sana.

Ino masih mengelilingi koridor kampusnya, ia masih mencari-cari seseorang yang akan ditemuinya. Sejak ia tampil Shikamaru tidak terlihat lagi. Kemana pria itu? Apa mungkin dia sudah pulang?

Padahal Ino akan mentraktirnya siang ini. Tapi sepertinya Shikamaru memang benar-benar sudah pulang.

Senyumnya mengembang ketika matanya menangkap sosok Shikamaru berada di pinggiran lapangan basket

"Shika!" panggil Ino agak keras.

Shikamaru yang lagi duduk santai menoleh kearah suara. Dilihatnya Ino dan dia pun melambaikan tangan.

Gadis pirang itu langsung mempercepat langkahnya menuju Shikamaru.

Saat in kampus masih ramai, jelas saja karena sekarang adalah jam pulang ke rumah. Banyak mahasiswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang lewat di lapangan basket.

Ino seperti menyebrangi lautan berwarna-warni yang akan keluar dan masuk. Ia berjalan sedikit demi sedikit dengan pandangan hati-hati.

Ia langsung mendekat agak cepat ketika ia sudah sampai ke seberang lapangan tempat Shikamaru duduk.

Ia langsung membuka piagam yang sedari tadi di kalungkan di lehernya dan memakaikannya ke Shikamaru.

"Ini untukmu." Ujar Ino setelah ia kembali menarik tangannya.

Shikamaru tidak bisa terkejut atas perlakuan Ino, ia hanya memandang ke bawah melihat sesuatu itu, "Kenapa? Bukannya ini yang sangat kau inginkan?" Balas Shikamaru.

Ino duduk di samping Shikamaru, "Bukannya karena semangatmu aku bisa dapat piagam itu?"

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis kearahnya, "Kalau begitu ini untukku?"

"Tentu saja, ini spesial buatmu." Ino tersenyum manis yang membuat Shikamaru memerah sesaat. Lantas pria nanas itu langsung mengalihkan pendangannya ke depan. Bagus! Mengapa tiba-tiba mukanya memerah?

"Omong-omong terima kasih ya, aku akan menjaganya." Maksud Shikamaru tertuju pada piagam itu. "Sekali lagi selamat, kau sudah berhasil."

Ino mengangguk dan tersenyum entah mengapa setiap ada di dekat Shikamaru ia selalu merasa senang, dan sayangnya ia baru menyadarinya sekarang. Kalau saja dia menyadarinya sedari dulu mungkin ia akan dekat-dekat terus dengan pria ini. Selama ini ia selalu seruangan dengan pemuda ini. Namun baru sekarang Ino lebih mengenalnya lagi. Yah itu lah yang sangat disayangkan. Kenapa baru sekarang.

"Aku tidak terlambatkan mengenalmu?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba. Sedangkan Shikamaru masih memandang lapangan basket yang sekarang mulai sepi. Lautan yang deras tadi ternyata satu persatu sudah pergi dari sana, dan sekarang tinggal jejak kaki mereka saja.

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu?"

Ino menghirup udara banyak-banyak, rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak menghirup banyak oksigen seperti ini, dulu saat ia bernapas, rasanya selalu dibatasi.

"Aku baru tahu kalau cuaca begitu panas."

Shikamaru terkekeh geli, "Cuaca panas memang dari dulu kok. Tapi yang anehnya kau selalu memakai baju tebal disaat seperti itu."

"Tapi sekarang tidak kan?"

Shikamaru menoleh dan ia baru sadar kalau sekarang Ino tidak lagi memakai baju tebal. Lagi-lagi Shikamaru harus memerah. Kenapa?

Pakaian Ino sekarang sangat girly, dan itu membuat kecantikkan Ino bertambah di mata Shikamaru sekarang. Memang seorang gadis akan terlihat cantik kalau memakai baju yang cantik.

"Baguslah, itu cocok untukmu. Bukannya kau akan merayakan atas keberhasilanmu hari ini?"

"Aku hanya ingin merayakannya di sini. Tidak boleh?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa di sini."

"Yah, tidak masalah."

Shikamaru menoleh Ino lagi, entah sudah berapa kali ia menoleh dan berpaling pandang dari gadis itu. Satu yang Shikamaru ia jadi gugup.

"Kalau begitu aku minta traktiran."

"Ok, kau mau apa? Takayoki? Ramen?"

"Aku hanya ingin satu." Jawab Shikamaru serius, "Aku ingin kau menerimaku."

Ino terkesiap dengan pernyataan Shikamaru. Ia masih mencerna apa yang telah Shikamaru katakan. Seketika pipi Ino memerah.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ah, sudahlah aku mau pulang saja." Shikamaru mulai berdiri dari duduknya, ia mulai berjalan melangkah ke depan. Kalau mau dilihat saat ini pipinya memerah.

Sedangkan Ino sedang terbengong melihat punggung Shikamaru. "Hei mau kemana?" ujar Ino.

Shikamaru menghentikan langkah kakinya, "Kemarin-kemarin kau selalu menggangguku, mulai besok, aku yang akan terus mengganggumu." Shikamaru menoleh sekilas dengan respon pipi Ino yang memerah. "Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Ino diam sebentar, "Oh, tentu saja." Setelah itu Ino mulai berdiri dan menyusul langkah Shikamaru. Kemudian mereka pun berjalan menuju ke luar pagar bersama-sama. Mereka tertawa dan berbagi canda.

Saat ini mereka masih belum menyadari perasaan satu sama lain. Mereka masih terombang-ambing dalam pesona satu sama lain. Dan mungkin perasaan ini akan selalu tumbuh dan berkembang dalam diri mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-owari-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nyaaahahahha *lompat dari menara Hokage.

Heheheh, fik lebih megarah ke friendship. Gak tahu, tangan lagi gak bisa nulis romance. Hedehw, walau begitu romancenya ada kan? *maksa

To Naru'Uzwa': kau boleh memflame teteh, teteh memang suka bikin anak orang kecewa, hedewh. Sudah telat apdet hasilnya gini pulan =(

.

Ya sudah mohon rifyunya~ ^^


End file.
